Amaya
"Ich träume hin und wieder davon, dass auch ich einst wie die weisen Vorfahren gelebt habe und betrete wieder vertraute Pfade. Vielleicht bin ich schon einmal, vor diesem Zeitalter der arroganten Selbstsicherheit gestorben, und während ich starb schickte ich ein Gebet um eine weitere Chance nach oben, so ernsthaft, so instinktiv im hellerem Licht das durch den Tod hereingelassen wurde, dass das Leben nicht völlig ausgelöscht wurde, sondern genug verstreute Bruchteile davon als undeutliche Erinnerung übrig blieben.So wie jetzt, wo das Ziel wiedereinmal in greifbare Nähe gerückt zu sein scheint." ( aus Akte X "Rückkehr der Seelen" ) Prolog Es ist eine regnerische Sonntagsnacht, eine Frau wird mitten in der Nacht aus ihrem Schlaf gerissen als sie ein Kratzen hört. Noch schlaftrunken richtet sie sich auf und versucht die Herkunft des Geräusches zu lokalisieren, nach einem kurzen Augenblick der Verwirrung erkennt sie dass es von ihrer Schlafzimmertür ausgeht. Mit leicht aufsteigender Angst tastet sie den Platz neben sich ab um ihren Mann zu wecken. "Schatz hörst du das ?" fragt sie mit einem leicht panischem Unterton. "Nein, schlaf weiter, wir müssen morgen früh raus" murrt er ohne sich auch nur ein Stück zu bewegen. Mit dem Wissen dass sie von ihrem Mann keine Hilfe zu erwarten hat steht sie auf und geht zur Tür, nachdem sie noch kurz lauschte verschwindet das unheilvoll wirkende Kratzen. Kurz überlegt sie sich einfach wieder ins Bett zu legen und weiter zu schlafen da das ganze vermutlich eine Einbildung oder ein komischer Traum war. Dann fing es wieder an, aber da es ehr nach einem weichen kratzen klang beschließt sie doch nachzusehen wo es herkam und öffnet vorsichtig die Tür. Als ein sich ein kleiner Widerstand bemerkbar macht, wurde ihr auf einmal sehr warm, ihr Herzschlag stieg an und ihre bis dahin leichte Panik verstärkte sich. Sie lässt kurz von der ab als von der anderen Seite der Tür ein "Miau" zu hören ist. " Wie konnte ich nur die Katze vergessen" murmelt sie während die Panik in ihr nachlässt. Nachdem sie sich von ihrem Schreck vollständig erholt hatte, geht sie mit der Katze im Arm hinunter in die Küche und gibt etwas Futter in Napf der Katze. " Hier Muschi, aber nicht dass das zur Gewohnheit wird " sagte sie mit einem Lächeln, über sich selbst und den Vorfall, auf den Lippen. Sie geht wieder nach oben ins Schlafzimmer und sieht wie ihr Mann immer noch auf seiner Seite des Bettes liegt und friedlich schläft. "Davon erzähl ich ihm besser nichts, sonst macht er sich wieder wochenlang darüber lustig " denkt sie und legt sich neben ihren Mann. " Was ist denn ...." denkt sie als sie sich in ihr Bett legt und es sich seltsam anfühlte. Als sie das Licht anschaltet, blickt sie im ersten Moment in das Gesicht ihres schlafenden Mannes. Dann schaut sie weiter an ihm herunter und bemerkt seine aufgeschnittene Kehle und eine große kreuzförmige Wunde auf seiner Brust. Sie sieht wie das Blut ihres geliebten Mannes aus den Wunden auf ihre Seite des Bettes lief und wollte gerade schreien als sie von einem Schlag am Kopf getroffen wird. Was folgt ist Dunkelheit und das Gericht um das Schicksal ihrer Seele beginnt. Kapitel 1: Amaya Mitten in einer regnerischen Nacht stehe ich auf einem Dach in einer kleineren Stadt. Der Regen wäscht das Blut aus meinem Gesicht. " Ich liebe es den Regen auf meinem Gesicht zu spüren, es ist als würden alle Sorgen, jeder Kummer und all die Schuld einfach weggespült werden ". Als ich komplett durchnässt bin begebe ich mich in mein Versteck um meine Sachen zu trocknen. Nachdem ich mich bis auf meine Unterwäsche ausgezogen hatte, hänge ich meine nassen Sachen auf und begebe mich danach in das Bad um mir heißes Wasser in die Wanne einzulassen. Während das Wasser in die Wanne läuft nehme ich mein Messer in die Hand und betrachte es. Denke zurück an die Frau, welche sich vor ihrer eigenen Katze erschreckt hat und ihren Mann, den ich mitten im Schlaf aufgeschnitten habe. Ihr Gesicht als sie ihren toten Mann entdeckte war einfach unbezahlbar. " zum Glück konnte ich sie erschlagen bevor ihr ein Schrei entfuhr " dachte ich mir, während ich das Blut ihres Mannes vom Messer leckte. " Naja sie waren selber Schuld, er spielte einfach zu gern mit kleinen Mädchen und seine Frau deckte ihn auch noch, so ein Abschaum hatte es einfach nicht verdient zu leben und indem sie meinen Blutdurst für heute stillen, haben sie wenigsten noch etwas Nutzen für die Gesellschaft ". Mit diesen Gedanken ließ ich mich in das heiße Wasser sinken und entspanne. Bin fertig mit meinem Bad und stehe vor meinem Spiegel. Mir gegenüber zeigt sich eine hübsche junge Frau mit gerade einmal 18 Jahren. Meine Rot-Schwarzen Haare reichen auf der rechten Seite gerade mal bis zum Ohr und auf der linken Seite bis zur meinen unteren Wangenhälfte. Dann erblicke ich zwei strahlende blaue Augen und ein Lächeln macht sich auf meinen Lippen breit bei dem Gedanken dass gerade ich solch unschuldig wirkende Augen habe. Nun ja das, meine Größe von 1.85 m und meine recht ordentlich gewachsenen Brüste haben mir schon viel Aufmerksamkeit in einigen Bars beschert. Was denen allerdings schnell zum Verhängnis wurde, da alle später ausgeweidet in irgendeiner Gasse gefunden wurden. Bei dem Gedanken an die vielen Opfer muss ich grinsen, " Tja eine von der Sorte bin ich nicht, aber lustig war es als eure Innereien von außen um euch gewickelt waren und ihr als groteskes Kunstwerk in eurer eigenen Blutlache vor mir lagt, ihr saht so friedlich aus ". Seit dem ich in der Stadt bin hab ich 15 Morde begangen und das in sieben Nächten. Die Polizei tappt immer noch im dunkeln da ich immer sorgfältig darauf achte nichts verräterisches am Tatort zu hinterlassen und Fingerabdrücke besitze ich lustigerweise auch nicht, warum die örtlichen Behörden allerdings nach einem sportlichen Mann suchen bleibt mir ein Rätsel. Nun ja, damit schließe ich meine Gedankengänge ab und ziehe mir Sachen an. Einen schwarzen Kapuzenpulli, eine schwarze Jeans und, wie sollte es anders sein, schwarze Stiefel. Ich trete durch die Eingangstür nach draußen und laufe ein Stück die Straße runter als ich in der ferne Blaulicht bemerke." Das schau ich mir näher an ". Nach 19 Minuten Fußweg war ich endlich da und sah dass es direkt vor dem Haus meines letzten Opfers war, als auch gleich ein Polizist auf mich zukommt. " Was machen sie so spät noch hier draußen, vor allem da sich zur Zeit ein gefährlicher Serienkiller in der Gegend rum treibt "? " Konnte nicht schlafen und gehe deshalb noch etwas spazieren " entgegnete ich ihm mit gespielt kindlicher Stimme, " Was denn für ein Killer "? fragte ich weiter. " Mach dir keine Sorgen, wir werden ihn bald haben, zur Sicherheit werde ich dich nachhause begleiten "." Wir wollen doch nicht dass einer hübschen jungen Frau wie dir etwas passiert " lächelte er mich an. " Na super, selbst unter den Gesetzeshütern gibt es solche Menschen, keine Ehre in Sicht " dachte ich mir. Als wir zwei Gassen weiter abgebogen waren blieb ich plötzlich stehen und musterte den Polizisten mit schräg geneigtem Kopf. Er bemerkte es und drehte sich zu mir um " Was ist los " fragte er mich. " Sagten sie nicht vorhin etwas von einem Serienkiller der hier sein Unwesen treibt "? entgegnete ich ihm mit einem finsteren lächeln. " Ja, er hat heute Abend ein Ehepaar ermordet und ist noch für 15 weitere Todesfälle verantwortlich, aber mach dir keine Sorgen wir werden ihn bestimmt bald haben " beantwortete er meine Frage. " Und was wenn es eine Frau ist ", fragte ich ihn während mein Lächeln immer fieser wurde. " Nun ja schon alleine die Wunde an dem Kopf der Frau zeugt davon dass der Täter mit einer Kraft zugeschlagen haben muss wie sie nur ein Mann aufbringen kann", beantwortete er meine Frage leicht belustigt. Mit einem Sprung stand ich vor ihm, packte mit meinem rechten Arm seinen Hals und hob ihn hoch. " Und wenn ich ihnen sage dass ich für die Morde verantwortlich bin ", fragte ich ihn ruhig während mein Blutdurst wieder um ein ganzes Stück anstieg." Du....., Aber....., Wie.....", stotterte er mit ängstlicher Stimme. " Tze, nur weil ich eine Frau bin. Ihr Menschen seid so arrogant, eurer Selbst so sicher, ihr seht euch an der Spitze der Evolution ohne dabei zu merken dass es Wesen auf dieser Welt und im verborgenen gibt die euch weit überlegen sind ", unterbrach ich sein Gestotter. " Wer bist du ?", fragte er entsetzt. " Mein Name ist Amaya ", sagte ich belustigt da es jedes mal das Selbe ist wenn ich so mit jemandem spiele. Dann brach ich ihm sein Genick und ließ ihn in der Gosse liegen. " Amaya ", das ist mein Name, an viel mehr erinnere ich mich nicht. Aber eine Erinnerung ist ganz deutlich. Ein Mann. Der Grund warum ich in diese Stadt kam. Mein Stiefvater, dieses Schwein. So viel Leid, aber er kann mir Antworten geben und dann wenn er sie mir gegeben hat, werde ich zum ersten mal Spaß mit ihm haben. Nur er, ich und mein Messer. Made by : Akayako = __PERMANENTE_WEITERLEITUNG__ __ABSCHNITTE_NICHT_BEARBEITEN__ Kategorie:Kreaturen Kategorie:Geisteskrankheit Kategorie:Mittellang